


Sleepy Children

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, but eh, i never saw any of these so i was like wynaut?, idk - Freeform, okay definitely my weakest, only feel happy with steven's really, picking names was aggravating as hell, what would be connie's and steven's?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fuck parents' permission - we'll be going into the forest.</p><p>WITHOUT SUPERVISION :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepy Children

**Author's Note:**

> fuck parents' permission - we'll be going into the forest.
> 
> WITHOUT SUPERVISION :D

"Woooooow!" Connie breathed as the children headed deeper into the forest. Steven was the same, though his eyes were close to watering. "This is so - so - so beautiful!"  
  
"Well, it is. For now." Dipper said as he gestured to the weird lighting. "Don't step there, you'll start growing. Same there, there, and there."  
  
"Amethyst would love it here...." Steven whispered as the same kind of butterfly that Dipper had seen on his first trip nearly triple its size as it passed through a light.  
  
"And we're not gonna stress this enough - unicorns are liars, gnomes are out to make a female their queen, and don't trust any triangles." Mabel said matter-of-factly, nudging Connie a little.  
  
"Wha- Why, Mabel, thou hurts thy heart!" Connie dramatically monologued, making the others chuckle. "What has thou done to deserve this?"  
  
"WHY, YOU WALKING STRAIGHT INTO THE PALM OF MY HANDS!"  
  
The group moved together closely as Steven formed his shield, making the shield a little too squishy for comfort.  
  
Anything to get that damn demon away from the innocent.  
  
"Uh, Dipper? Why is the place gray? What's going on?" The poor boy whimpered as he squished himself closer to Connie. "Should we call for help?"  
  
"HELP ISN'T GONNA GET YOU ANYWHERE, THORNY!" The voice of the infamous Bill Cipher boomed a little louder as he snapped his appearance to their eyes.  
  
In the bubble shield.  
  
The children scrambled away as the shield went down, Dipper desperately trying to get the journal from his vest. Connie nabbed a branch and held it like she was going to stab the demon if he got too close, having Steven behind her. Mabel had her grappling hook out, though the twins knew at this point it would be useless against him. Especially since they were in the Mindscape.  
  
"WELL ISN'T THIS THE BEST SURPRISE! GEE, PINE TREE, YOU REALLY IMPRESS ME!" Bill swooped over to the new pair, observing for a little before moving his hand in front of him. "WANNA BET ON WHO WOULD MAKE A BETTER PUPPET, APPRENTICE?"  
  
"Bill! No!" Dipper tried to distract him from possibly making another deal, which worked successfully. "They aren't worth it!"  
  
"HMMMMM, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT, PINE TREE, BUT THORNY AND APPRENTICE SURE CAN FIGHT!" Bill poked at the girl's makeshift sword, enforcing the idea to stab him. "NOT LIKE SOME KIDS."  
  
"Shut up!" Mabel said as her grappling hook sailed right through the triangle body and cut in half before she could reel it back. "Like Dipper said, they aren't worth it!"  
  
"KID, THERE'S A GIANT MONSTROSITY GROWING SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD, AND YOU WON'T EVEN GUVE THEM THE CHANCE TO KNOW HOW TO FIGHT BACK?"  
  
"How do you know about the Cluster?" Steven shot bravely at the triangle, trembling as his little shield appeared. Maybe, just maybe, if he could call Lion here, they could win.  
  
"THORNY, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD. SO OF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT YOU, YOUR GEM FRIENDS, YOUR LOVER HERE - EVEN THAT TRIANGLE KID IN THAT BATHROOM OF YOURS!" Bill laughed obnoxiously. "OH, GOD, THORNY, YOU'RE MAKING ME LAUGH! NO ONE CAN HERE YOU SCREAM IN SPACE, AS THAT WEIRD ALIEN MOVIE SAID."  
  
"Just- just what do you want, you bastard?!"  
  
"EASY WITH THE CONFETTI, SIAMESE TWINS. I'M ONLY TRYING TO GET ANOTHER PUPPET HERE."  
  
"Before we continue onwards, you triangle garbage," Connie said as strongly as she could while trying to stop her trembling. "I just want you to know I'm not making any deals with you. If they don't trust you, then I don't. And if I feel like Steven's going to be in danger, then to to hell with whatever you have planned."  
  
"Same here!" Said boy tried imitating the girl, but it didn't help much over the fact that they were trembling so much. "I don't know what you wanna do, but if you hurt my friends, I'll do the same!"  
  
"MAN, YOU KIDS REALLY ARE WEIRD. WELL, THERE GOES A POSSIBLE WAY TO HELP THIS PATHETIC PLANET ESCAPE IT'S HELLISH DEMISE. AND SINCE THERE'S NO DEAL," Bill calmly stated, disappointment filling his voice. "THEN THERE'S NO POINT BEING HERE. CATCH YOU GUYS ON THE FLIPSIDE!"  
  
The group woke up and rushed back into a defensive stance, only to realize they were okay. With a sigh of relief they all settled down and tried to righty themselves up.  
  
"...... Do we tell them about the triangle?" Connie asked quietly, hoping the answer was no.  
  
"No. And, let's me be honest here, Grunkle Ford's gonna make a huge fit over whether or not to put metal plates in our heads." Dipper laughed hesitantly.  
  
The one thing they agreed on right at the moment? To leave the forest and come back the next day with more backup.

**Author's Note:**

> may bill still terrify his victims
> 
> I think the funniest thing is that I had Bill's voice as caps, but then.... Now I'm writing in lowercase?
> 
> huh


End file.
